The Price of Secrets
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: When people Clark never expected to see again show up on his doorstep and one of them gets shot he learns that every secret has a price. Crossover with Chuck, 24 and NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in season 6 of Smallville. Season 4 for NCIS, post Day 9 of 24 and prior to season 1 of Chuck**

The figure slowly advanced towards the house, keeping it's handgun out in front just as it had been taught. However, the figure had barely made it inside the house before it felt cold steel press against it's back.

"Drop the gun." The voice said, and the figure, a young blonde with brown eyes, complied, and did as the other person instructed.

"How about you drop yours too?" A second voice asked as it came around the corner, pointing it's gun straight between the other person's eyes.

"How about you all drop your guns and you tell me why the hell you're sneaking on my property?" Clark Kent asked as he entered the room, looking as though he had not a care in the world as he saw the three people standing there. Then again, why should he? He knew Kate Morgan, Sarah Walker and Ziva David quite well, having worked with all three on various occasions. At least that's what he told Chloe and Oliver, although he suspected both knew the truth. However, what was he supposed to do? Say that he had dated all three at one point or another, but that the now nineteen year old Kryptonian had broken it off due to the dangers of his life? No, it was easier to say he worked with them.

"Drop your guns or I put everyone of you on your ass, and you all know I can do it."

"So Clark, were you ever going to mention you dated two CIA agents?" Ziva asked, and Clark just shook his head.

"You know there are certain things I don't tell anyone. I haven't even told Chloe I dated you Zi."

"Knowing Chloe she already knows." Kate said before Ziva could reply, making the other two nod in agreement; Chloe was better than Tim McGee and as good as Chloe O'Brian when it came to computers and survellaince.

"So, let's get to the real question. What are you three doing here?"

"I got a note in the mail two days ago." Kate said, pulling the note out of her pocket.

_I know where your family sleeps. Unless you want them to sleep forever, you will deliver a message. Tell Kal-El that secrets have a cost, and the time has come for him to pay the price._

"I got the same note." Ziva said, and Sarah nodded as she too pulled the note from her jacket.

"Who could possibly know my secret, never mind that I dated all three of you?" Clark asked.

Before the girls could respond, the phone rang.

"Kent residence." Clark said picking up the phone.

"I see my message was delivered."

"Who is this? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to understand that your secret comes with a price, and it's time for you to pay it."

"Fine, do what you want to me, but leave everyone else out of it! No innocents need to suffer for me."

"I wish I could. However, that would not make you learn your lesson. Your life means nothing to you, and that is to be admired. However, a price still has to be paid. Let this be your first lesson." There was a click as the caller hung up, and Clark slammed the phone down in anger. However, his anger evaporated as he heard a gasp from behind him. Ziva fell to the floor, her neck covered in blood.

"How is she Doctor?" Clark asked as the man exited Ziva's room.

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that to anyone but next of-"

"Doctor please."

"She's not well. She's slipped into a coma, and she's not even breathing. We're keeping her alive with a ventilator, but there are no guarantee's she'll make it."

"Can we see her?" Kate asked from beside Clark.

"Go ahead." The Doctor said, and the three walked into Ziva's room, Clark immediately collapsing into the chair at her bedside as he saw her. Her eyes were closed, and the only sound was the hum of the ventilator keeping the former Mossad officer alive.

"I am so sorry Zi. I tried to protect you, tried to keep you safe and I failed."

"Clark don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want that." Sarah said, placing a hand on his shoulder while Kate did likewise.

"I never stopped loving her. Or you two. I was just trying to keep you safe. I thought if I stayed away, kept you out of my life, then you'd be safe. I just wanted you safe."

"We know Clark, we know." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around the young man, Sarah doing likewise, and for several moments the room was silent save for the ventilator and Clark's tears. Finally Clark looked up, both girls seeing his sadness replaced by rage.

"Kate, call Chloe and get her to get my phone records. See if she can make an id on the voice, Sarah will you stay with Ziva?" He asked, and the woman nodded.

"What are you going to do Clark?" Kate asked as he stood.

"I'm going to tell Ziva's boss she's been shot, and then I'm going to find the son of a bitch who pulled the trigger. He's going to find out the cost of attacking my family.."

"Are you not listening to a word we're telling you?!" NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked the man on the view screen in front of them. It was very rare for Gibbs to show true anger, especially in front of a superior but this was one of those times. An hour earlier Clark Kent had shown up at NCIS and Gibbs had immediately known that something was wrong with his young friend. Even if he hadn't seen Clark steal a quick look at Ziva's desk he would've known; for one Clark didn't say a word to DiNozzo or McGee and he didn't bother to ask any of them how Abby and Ducky were. However, the most tell tale sign was the haunted look in the young man's eyes. It was a look that Gibbs had seen on his own face after Shannon and Kelly died, and it was the look he had seen in the eyes of dozens of family members during his time in the Marines, when he was forced to tell them that they wouldn't be seeing their brother, son, nephew or husband ever again because they had been killed in Kuwait. Wordlessly Clark had followed him into the elevator/conference room, and only said three words.

"Ziva's been shot."

It had taken several minutes but Clark had told Gibbs everything. After Clark was done Gibbs had put a hand on his shoulder, trying to tell the Last Son of Krypton that it wasn't his fault. It was finding the bastard responsible for shooting the young woman that Gibbs thought of as his daughter that was proving to be difficult.

"I understand Agent Gibbs, but my orders stand. NCIS cannot allocate resources just because one agent was injured while she was not on duty."

"That is such bullshit."

"Watch your tone Agent Gibbs." The Secretary of the Navy cautioned, but his warning fell on deaf ears. Gibbs was well and truly pissed, and he knew when he was being fed a line of crap. Well he wasn't going to take it, not while Ziva was fighting for her life.

"All due respect Mr. Secretary, shut up. One of my agent's has been shot, and if you think for one minute that I am going to stand by and do nothing, then you don't know me very well."

"Agent Gibbs, this is your one and only warning. Back off or I will see you arrested for treason."

"Those charges would never hold up."

"No, but the evidence of espionage on the part of Agent McGee and Abby Shuto might. Think about it before you decide to ruin their lives."

With that he ended the video call.

"I don't like this." Clark said, and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Something's going on, and I have a feeling there's more to it than just a plot against you."

"Yeah, and I think it's time I started finding answers." He said, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said, to get answers."

**The White House 2230 Hours**

"Is there a reason you felt the need to knock out my guards?" President Mike Novick asked as Clark walked into his office.

"I didn't want to be disturbed when I asked you a few questions. Like why NCIS is being stonewalled by the Secretary of the Navy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Clark." The President replied.

"The next words out of your mouth had better be an explanation as to why NCIS is being prevented from hunting Ziva David's shooter or I start taking a page from Jack's book." Clark replied as he stepped closer to the man. Novick visibly shivered at Clark's words, well aware of how Jack Bauer operated. However before the President could reply Clark's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Clark it's Chloe. Kate called and told me what happened."

"Yeah, now's not a good time to ask for details Chloe, I'm in the middle of something." Clark told his friend, looking back to Novick.

"It's not that. I pulled your phone records and managed to filter through the static. You're not going to believe this."

"Cut to the chase Chloe. What did you find?"

"I couldn't I.D. the voice but I managed to pick up some voices in the background. One of them belonged to Renee Walker."

"So, I guess this is kind of awkward. Me keeping you company given that I dated your ex boyfriend who is also my ex and apparently Kate Morgan's too. Well at least he's got good taste, and oh my gosh I can't believe I said that out loud." Sarah said, taking a deep breath before she spoke again. She felt kind of silly talking to someone in a coma, especially someone who dated the man she loved, but it was better than the silence that was only broken by the machines. Sarah had never told anyone but Clark, but she had a thing about hospitals; they just gave her the creeps.

"Believe me, I've said worse, and for the record I agree with you."

"Oh Agent Morgan! I thought you were talking to Chloe." Sarah said as she spun around to see Kate standing there, two coffees in her hand.

"I was. Then I decided to go get some coffee. Care for a cup?" She asked, offering one to Sarah who sipped at it gratefully.

"Thanks. So should we address the elephant in the room now or just wait until the awkwardness gets worse?"

"By the elephant I'm assuming you mean Clark?"

"Yes Agent Morgan, and-"

"Call me Kate please." She interjected and Sarah smiled for the first time since she had gotten to the farm earlier that night.

"Then I'm Sarah. I'm sorry to be blunt Kate, but I have to know... do you love Clark Kent?"

Kate smiled as the question left Sarah's lips.

"You just made my decision a whole lot easier."

"Oh? And what decision is that?" Sarah asked.

"Whether or not I have to kill you to protect Clark. I know he wouldn't be pleased if I did, but I learned a long time ago that sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to protect the people you love, and regardless of whether or not we're still together I still love Clark."

"Wow death threats and answering my question all at once, I am impressed, if not a bit relieved. I was thinking the same thing."

"Okay so now that we've established that we both love Clark, and don't have to kill each other, how about telling me how you two met?" Kate asked, and Sarah smiled, taking another sip of coffee before she answered.

"It all started back in fall of 2002 with something called the Intersect. I had just gotten to the office when I was called into the office of General Beckman the NSA's liason to the CIA."

**Five Years Earlier-Langley, Virginia**

"You wanted to see me General?" The twenty year old Sarah Walker asked as she walked into the office.

"Yes Agent Walker, have a seat. What I am about to tell you is highly classified, and is not to be repeated to anyone unless authorized by me personally."

"Understood General."

"In the wake of 9/11, Washington decided to get the CIA and NSA to play nice with each other. To that end we created what was called the Intersect, a computer that contained all the data on known and suspected terrorists, foreign nationalists that sort of thing."

"So basically a who's who of dirt bags." Sarah said, and Beckman nodded.

"However, we have a problem. The Intersect is gone."

"General, forgive me if this sounds like a dumb question, but how does something with all the information you just described up and disappear?"

"It was stolen by a rouge Agent, who thanks to your partner is now dead. The problem is that he sent an email to someone with the data contained in the intersect."

"Couldn't you just get rid of the email?"

"I wish it were that simple, but it's not. The file has already been accessed."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"What this means Agent Walker is that all of our terrorist database is now in someone's head, and they don't even know it."

"I'll probably regret asking this, but who was the email sent to?"

"A person by the name of Clark Kent."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Clark Kent?" Sarah asked as she walked into the office of the Torch, seeing a boy about six feet tall with blue eyes turn as she asked her question.

"I'm Clark Kent. What can I do for you Miss..."

"Walker, Sarah Walker. Can I have a few moments of your time... in private?" She asked, looking towards the blonde girl that sat at another desk; the CIA had identified her as Chloe Sullivan, the editor of the school paper, and Clark's best friend. They also discovered she had a nose like a bloodhound when it came to lies, so Sarah hoped that she wouldn't be a problem. The last thing she needed was for the blonde to get caught up with the CIA.

"Alright. The article's in your inbox Chloe, meet you later for that study session with Pete and Lana?"

Chloe didn't reply, instead choosing to just nod in agreement, her actions making Sarah curse internally. It was obvious to Sarah that the younger woman had feelings for Clark which would only make things more complicated.

"So what do you need to talk to me about Miss Walker?" Clark asked as the two sat down outside the school.

"I need to talk to you about an email you received yesterday from a Bryce Larken."

"How do you know about that?"

"That's not important now, what is important is did you open it?"

"Yes. It was just a riddle that we used to give each other when we were kids. Why do you ask?"

"Did you see anything after you solved the riddle? A video, some images, anything at all?"

"Some images, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Clark, what I am about to tell you is not to be told to anyone else. Not Chloe, not Lex, not Pete or Lana, not even your parents."

"Wait, how do you know all those names? Just who exactly are you Miss Walker?"

"Call me Sarah, and as for who I am, well I'm your new girlfriend Clark."

"Excuse me? Look not to be rude or anything Sarah, you're a very beautiful woman but I usually don't date girls I just met."

"Well this time you're going to have to make an exception for our cover to work."

"Cover?"

"Yes Clark our cover. The images you saw weren't random. Hidden in those images is the database of the CIA and the NSA. Bryce Larken was a CIA operative like me, except he went rogue and stole that database. We call it the Intersect. Bryce also destroyed the main computer that housed the intersect so there's no way to get it out of your head until a new server is online."

"So you're telling me that I have government secrets in my head just because I opened an email, and that I am stuck with those secrets for who knows how long?"

"Essentially... yes."

Clark was quiet for a few moments, and Sarah could tell he was trying to process all of this. Finally he broke the silence.

"If we do this, then I need you to promise me a couple things."

"I'll do what I can." She replied, wondering what the young man wanted.

"First, my family and my friends don't get dragged into all of this."

"Done, what else?"

"Anything you see in this town that does not relate to the Intersect, I believe you called it?" He asked and she nodded.

"That dosen't go back to your boss. I don't know how much you know about Smallville-"

"I know about the meteor infected."

"Fine, unless one of them has a direct link to the Intersect, that dosen't go back to your boss. Most of them are just people who have had a hard life, and they don't need it made harder by some CIA team coming in and dissecting them like lab rats."

"Alright, I promise unless it relates to the Intersect, it won't go back to my boss."

"Thank you. Then there's just one more thing. I've seen enough spy movies to know that you'll probably put camera's around my property if you havent already. My parents room is off limits, and so is the barn."

"I can say yes to your parent's room, but the barn might be a problem."

"Sarah please. It's the only place I've got to get away and think. Besides, it's not like you can't see everything just by walking inside anyway."

"Alright Clark, but that's the best I can do." Sarah replied. She knew it was a bit of a breach in protocol and Casey wouldn't be very happy, but she also understood the need to have some kind of privacy.

"Thank you Sarah. So what now?"

"Now you head off to football practice, and I will see you later."

"Come over for dinner? If we're going to do this you have to meet my parents, that way they don't freak out if they see you in the house or something."

"Of course. When should I be there?"

"How about seven?"

"Seven it is then."

Sarah and Clark stood up, but before she could leave Sarah Clark took her hand.

"You do have a place to stay right?"

"Yes Clark, and thank you for caring. It's sweet." She pecked his cheek and walked off, wondering what the hell she had just gotten into.

**A/N: I will be alternating between Clark and Sarah's perspectives just in order to tell the whole story.**

"Kent you're late!"

Clark looked over as he entered the locker room, seeing that it was empty save for him and a man who reminded him of the Terminator except with black hair instead of brown.

"I'm sorry Mr..."

"I'm John Casey, your new assistant coach."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Casey, I'm sorry for my tardiness it won't happen again."

"I'm also John Casey, the NSA representative on this assignment. I'm assuming Walker already spoke with you?"

"She did." Clark replied, suddenly feeling a bit more nervous.

"Good, now just to be clear I would rather not even be here in the first place so I'm only going to tell you once. Do not compromise this operation."

"I understand sir."

"Good, and there's one more thing. Put this on." He said pulling a watch from his pocket.

"What's the watch for?"

"It's got a tracker. We need to know where you are at all times, just in case."

"Fine." Clark replied, putting on the watch.

"Good, now get to practice. We've got a game on Friday night."

As he ran onto the field Clark had to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Clark, what did that woman want?" Chloe asked as they began to wrap up their study session.

"Woman? What woman?" Lana asked as she heard the question.

"A woman came in and asked to see Clark in private this afternoon." Chloe replied, making Pete and Chloe look at Clark expectantly.

"It's nothing guys, Sarah just wanted to talk." Clark replied, wishing they would just drop the subject. However, it was obvious that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Oh, and who is this Sarah exactly?" Lana asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"If it'll get you guys to stop asking then I'll tell you. Sarah's my girlfriend."

"I thought you just met her today Clark?" Chloe asked, but Clark was saved from having to answer that question when Pete spoke up.

"I gotta know man...Is she hot?"

"Really, you find out that Clark just met the girl today and the only thing you ask is whether or not she's hot?" Chloe asked incredulously. Pete just ignored the blonde and waited for Clark to answer.

"Sarah's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now if you all will excuse me I have to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

Without waiting for a response he walked out of the Talon and headed over to his truck, getting in and driving toward the house.

"Hello?" He asked a few moments later as he felt his phone vibrate.

"Clark, it's Sarah. I thought I'd give you a call that way we can go over our cover story before I came over tonight."

"I thought we already had one. You know, you're my new girlfriend?"

"Yes I know, but we need to be able to answer the questions. How did we meet, you know that sort of thing."

"Yeah, about that...we may have a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem Clark?" Sarah asked, the smallest hint of frustration in her voice.

"Chloe mentioned that we talked during my study session with her, Pete and Lana."

"Okay...what did you tell them?"

"The truth or I guess the lie. That you're my girlfriend."

"Did they buy it?"

"Lana seemed to, Chloe has a harder time believing I have a girlfriend when I just met her today."

"Of course she does. Well we can deal with that tomorrow. What about Pete?"

"Oh he just wanted to know whether or not you were hot, so he bought it."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That you are very attractive, and the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

For a moment there was silence and then Sarah finally spoke.

"Good, that makes it easier for them to believe."

"It is true Sarah, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"I'll see you at dinner Clark." Sarah said before ending the call, leaving Clark wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Dammit Walker, what are you doing?" she asked herself softly as she hung up the phone. That was so stupid and unprofessional that it wasn't even funny. Clark was an asset, a cover, end of story. So why did she ask what he had said to Pete? She had just met the young man today so why did she actually want to know what he had told Pete? 'Oh I don't know, maybe because you find him attractive? ' A voice in the back of her head said. Sarah ignored the voice, knowing that it was right, but not wanting to admit it. She'd have to be blind to not see that farm chores had done the young man some good, but it was more than that. When he had asked if she had somewhere to stay, the blonde CIA operative was more than a little tempted to say she didn't. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. 'He's just an asset, just an asset.' She repeated, not failing to notice that she was still repeating that as she pulled into the farm

"Clark you're just in time. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." His mom said as he walked into the kitchen. Clark cleared his throat a couple of times, unsure of how to approach the situation. Finally, he just decided to go for it.

"That's great mom. Um...I invited someone to dinner I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, who's coming?"

Clark was saved from having to answer the question by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He walked over to the door, grinning as he saw Sarah standing there.

"I see you found the place alright." He said as he let her in.

"Thankfully Smallville isn't just a name." She replied with a smile, the two embracing each other briefly before Clark turned to where both his mother and father were now standing.

"Mom, dad this is Sarah my girlfriend. Sarah my parents Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Sarah said as she shook hands with both of them, not missing the glance that the two shared. Obviously they were wondering who she was, and she looked at Clark both of them knew one thing. To say tonight was going to be eventful would be the height of understatement.

"So, how did you two meet?" Martha asked as they all sat down to dinner a few minutes later.

"Metropolis." Clark said quickly, hoping that Sarah would back him up.

"Remember I took that trip to Metropolis last summer? I ended up getting a cup of coffee and Sarah just happened to be the one behind the counter."

"I was working over the summer so that I could pay for Kansas A&M."

"What's your major Sarah?" Jonathan asked, his gaze making her feel as though he was judging her. She just hoped that she wasn't found wanting, for the sake of their cover of course. After all, it wouldn't do if she and Clark had to sneak around, especially if something happened with the Intersect. At least, that was the reason she gave herself.

"Bio Engineering." She replied, making Jonathan raise an eyebrow.

"Why Kansas A&M? I mean surely there were other schools you could have gone to? Why not Met U?"

"I spent my entire life in the city, so I wanted a change. Clark being close is just an added benefit." She replied, giving him a grin while squeezing his hand underneath the table. She could tell he was getting annoyed with his father's constant questioning, but it wouldn't do for him to blow their cover, especially not on the first day.

"Clark, would you mind taking care of the dishes?" His father asked, and Clark just fixed his father with a glare before doing as he was asked.

He turned on the water and focused his super hearing, glad for once that it let him eavesdrop. However, the moment he heard what his father said, part of him wished he hadn't.

"What sort of game are you playing Sarah?"

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't follow."

"This thing you've got going with my son. I mean that's the only explanation."

"Explanation for what Mr. Kent? Last time I checked having a boyfriend wasn't illegal in the state of Kansas."

"It's not. I'd just rather it be someone besides my son. I'll only say this once... stay away from him."

"Thank you for dinner, now if you'll excuse me I need to head home. I've got an early morning tomorrow."

"Wait up Sarah, I'll drive you." Clark said as he walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

"It's fine Clark, I can drive. Besides you've got class tomorrow." She replied, giving him a look. As much as he didn't want to, Clark knew that the smart thing to do was to back off, at least for now.

"Well at least let me walk you out to your car." He said, and before she could reply he had crossed the room, taken her hand in his and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about that Sarah. My dad can be a little...overprotective sometimes."

"Don't apologize, he was just doing his job. Although this does make things a bit harder when it comes to me being around."

"No it dosen't. My dad's stubborn, but he'll admit when he's wrong, and this is one of those times." He said as he opened her car door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date." She replied with a smile before getting into her car and driving off, Clark watching until her car disappeared even from his advanced sight. He walked back into the house, seeing his father standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What the hell was that all about? I invited Sarah to dinner to meet you guys because I like her, not so that she could be interrogated!"

"We don't know the first thing about her son!"

"I thought that was the point of inviting her over, so that you could get to know her. Obviously you don't want to. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Clark walked off, leaving behind a bewildered Jonathan and Martha Kent.

It was only when he got upstairs and had actually climbed into bed that he actually thought about the cover. This thing with Sarah was a cover, that was all it was. At least, that's what he told himself. He barely knew her after all.

'But you'd like to know her better.' A voice in the back of his mind said just before he fell asleep.

"I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sarah heard Clark's voice as though he was right next to her, and she couldn't help but smile as she finished listening to him defend her.

"Stop it Walker, this is just a cover, and you don''t even know him."

'But you'd like to, wouldn't you?' The same voice in her head from earlier asked, and she just shook her head reminding herself to stay on the job.

Clark bolted straight up in bed as he woke up in a cold sweat, quickly pulling out his phone and dialing Sarah's number.

"C'mon Sarah pick up..." He muttered, holding the phone to his ear.

"Clark it's six a.m. I know we need to protect our cover but-"

"Sarah this is important! This intersect thing, can it show you things?"

"According to my boss yes. You can have occasional flashes. Why, did something happen?"

"You could say that. How do I know that an arms dealer is in Metropolis?"

"Get dressed, and be out front of your house in ten minutes."

"What is this place?" Clark asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Headquarters. We call it the Castle." John Casey replied from where he stood beside a video monitor.

"And you're sure Lana won't notice it?"

"I'm living directly above the entrance so I doubt it. Besides did you notice it?" Sarah asked, making Clark grin.

"Good point."

"I'm assuming there's a reason you called in the cavalry at six in the morning Kent?" Casey asked.

"He had a good reason Major Casey." A voice from the video monitor said.

"Clark this is General Beckman." Sarah supplied seeing the dumbstruck look on Clark's face.

"General."

"Mr. Kent."

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way, what's going on?" Casey asked.

"What's going on Major, is that Frederick Hughes landed on a five-thirty red eye from South Africa." The General replied, showing the photo of a dark-skinned man in his late fifties with brown almost black eyes.

"Hughes is someone who made his name as a man who will sell arms to anyone as long as the price is right. We've been trying to find him for years but he's stayed in Africa and the Middle East for the most part so we haven't been able to get our hands on him."

"So why don't we just take him?"

"Because Casey, he's meeting a buyer tonight at midnight in Metropolis. We need to know who the buyer is and what he's selling."

"I hate to interrupt General, but I think I may be able to answer that, at least in part." Clark said, feeling all three pairs of eyes turn towards him.

"When I flashed, I didn't find out who he was meeting, but I did find out what he's selling."

"Well spit it out Kent!" Casey yelled.

"Hughes is selling a case full of G-88 grenades."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Son, where the hell have you been?" His father asked when Clark walked into the house an hour later.

"Out." Clark replied shortly, not in the mood to deal with his father right now, no matter how much he had worried his parents. Not when he just found out that there was a case full of grenades for sale in Metropolis, each with the capability to blow up a building the size of the Daily Planet.

"Out where?"

"Just out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to grab my stuff for school." He said, and then he walked up the stairs, grabbed his school bag and walked back out the door without so much as a word. He could have taken the truck to school, but he decided to run, knowing that he needed to clear his head. He was angry, with his father and with himself. His father gave Sarah no end of grief for no reason, and he was forced to be rude to his parents because he couldn't tell them that he had a computer full of government secrets in his head.

"Just another typical day in Smallville." Clark muttered softly to himself as he entered the school.

"So Clark, how was dinner with your girl last night?" Pete asked as soon as he walked up to him.

"Well unless you count my dad treating dinner like an interrogation it was great Pete, just great." Clark replied, really wishing Pete would just drop it. He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Kent, my office! Now!"

"Oh looks like somebody pissed off our new assistant coach." Chloe said as she walked over to them, making Clark glare at her before walking into Casey's office and slamming the door behind him.

"Geez Kent, watch the door."

"What do you want Casey? I've got class to get to."

"Not today you don't. We just found out that the time of the deal has been changed. It's going down at Club 62 in three hours, so I want you outside the school in five minutes."

"What about my classes?"

"We've got that covered. Nice work last night by the way. You almost had me convinced."

"About what?"

"That you had feelings for Walker. Of course that's all bullshit, just like everything else."

"I guess so." Clark replied so softly that Casey didn't here him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll see you outside in five."

Clark walked out, smiling for the first time all morning as he saw Sarah standing there in a strapless red dress.

'It's just a cover.' He reminded himself, unaware that Sarah was thinking the exact same thing.

He walked over to her and embraced her, feeling her lips brush against his ear, causing Clark to feel a shiver rush down his spine at the sensation.

"Casey filled you in on the change?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, releasing her from the embrace before walking over and opening her car door, hopping in the back just as Casey got in the driver's seat.

"Nice car Casey."

"She's a beauty isn't she? 1980 Crown Vic-"

"8 cylinder engine, and all one hundred percent original." Clark finished.

"You know your cars, I'm impressed."

"I've reconstructed a couple engines in my time. I've got a really nice Harley in my barn, or I used to."

"What happened to it?"

"It fell off a cliff." Clark replied nonchalantly, making Casey laugh and Sarah's eyes widen.

"Casey what did you say the name of the club was again?" Clark asked an hour later as they entered the city limits of Metropolis.

"Club 62, owned by a guy named-"

"Morgan Edge. He's your buyer."

"How do you know that Clark?" Sarah asked, turning to look him in the eye.

"Because I know him."

"When were you planning on sharing this with the rest of the class?" Casey asked, sounding rather irritated at Clark knowing something he didn't.

"I wasn't. However, now that we know who the buyer is plans have changed."

"What are you talking about Kent?"

"I mean Casey that Morgan Edge is not stupid. He will peg you as a cop from a mile away, and I guarantee you he has enough men to take on an army."

"Then how would you suggest we do this Clark?" Sarah asked, making Clark smile.

"You and I go in, and I make a counter offer. An offer that Hughes can't possibly refuse."

"Even if we went along with this crazy plan, which we aren't, where the hell would you get enough money to be taken seriously, never mind that you look like a kid."

"Do you have a spare suit?"

"In the trunk, but it won't do you any good."

"Pull the damn car over and give me the suit before I lose my temper. Now Casey!" Clark barked, and Casey did just that such was his surprise at Clark's change in attitude.

"Clark calm down, we can handle this." Sarah said as he got out of the car and got Casey's spare suit from the trunk.

"I know Sarah, and we will. Now would you mind?"

"Oh right, sorry." She said, turning around so he could change.

"Don't apologize." He replied as he got back into the car a few moments later, making Sarah look at him in the rear view mirror. She almost blushed at what she saw. In the black suit and red tie Clark seemed to age about five years, and Sarah couldn't help a couple of the thoughts that entered her head, thoughts that an agent should never have for an asset, never mind a fifteen year old boy.

"Like what you see beautiful?" Clark asked cheekily, his comment actually succeeding in making Sarah blush.

"Maybe." She replied, making Casey cough.

"Keep your mind on the job people."

"Oh believe me I am Casey." Clark replied, his eyes never leaving Sarah. Casey just rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else they arrived outside of Club 62.

"Anything even feels slightly off and we are pulling you out got it?" Sarah asked, and Clark just laughed.

"I got it Sarah, now let's go buy some grenades." He said before getting out of the car, with Sarah doing likewise.

"I'm sorry in advance by the way."

"For what?" She asked as Clark took her arm.

"Edge and I don't exactly get along, and I have a reputation for being a bit of an ass."

"Okay, we are going to talk about that later. Now how do you plan on getting the money for this?"

"I've got it covered. Just trust me."

"I do." She replied as they walked up towards the entrance of the club, their way immediately blocked by one of Edge's guards.

"Club's closed, come back later."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Tell your boss that Kal's back in town."

"Kal, how the hell have you been kid?" Morgan Edge asked as they walked into the club a few moments later, Morgan's smile not reaching his eyes.

"I'm good Morgan, and this must be Mr. Hughes. I hear you're in the market to sell some grenades. I'd like to make an offer."

"You?"

"Me. Trust me I'm good for it. Do you seriously think someone that looks this good comes cheap?" He said pulling Sarah close to him, and running his hands along her thigh.

"That may be true, but Mr. Edge has already made a very generous offer."

"Tell me what's this punk paying you? Five million? Ten? I can have a hundred million wired into the account of your choosing in under five minutes."

"If you can do that, then the product is yours."

"Just give me your account number." Clark replied, and five minutes later, much to Sarah's amazement the transaction was complete.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Clark said as he took the case full of grenades.

"You as well. May I ask what you plan to use them for?"

"Believe me, it's better you don't know." Clark replied before walking out of the club, and getting back into the car.

"Not bad Kent, not bad at all. We may just make a spy of you yet." Casey said a couple hours later once they were back at headquarters.

"Yes well done Mr. Kent. Thanks to you, grenades are off the street and we were able to freeze more than a million dollars of Hughes money by back tracing your account."

"That's good news General."

"Yes well, take the night off. And Mr. Kent?"

"Yes General?"

"I don't want to know how you got the money."

"What money?" He replied, and the General nodded before shutting the connection.

"Good job Kent, see you tomorrow." Casey said before leaving.

"Um Clark do you here beeping?" Sarah asked a few moments later.

"I think we may have a problem." He said as he opened the box of grenades. Each one was set to go off in thirty seconds.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Clark, you need to run, right now."

"That's not gonna happen Sarah."

"Well we can't lose the Castle, so somebody has to get these grenades out, and seeing as I'm not the one with the Intersect in my head, I'm the one to get them out."

"No time." Clark said as he saw the timer on the grenades hit fifteen seconds. Without a minute's hesitation he picked Sarah up in one arm, and the case full of grenades in the other.

"Clark what are you doing?"

"Trust me." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I do."

Clark ran, faster than he had ever run in his life, racing out of the Talon and clear out of Smallville before dropping Sarah to the ground, just as the timer hit five seconds. He stopped and threw the grenades behind a rock before covering them with his coat, and then covering the coat with his own body just as the timer hit zero.

Sarah felt herself fall to the ground and watched in seemingly slow motion as Clark jumped on the grenades, covering them with his own body in some foolhardy attempt to contain the explosion. She heard the grenades go off in a deafening blast, rock going everywhere, a piece of the shrapnel cutting her cheek. However, she barely noticed it as she looked at where the fire from the explosion was, praying that Clark wasn't dead.

"Who am I fooling? Nothing could have survived that." She whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Well that was unpleasant."

"C...Clark? How?" She asked, but Clark held up a hand, forestalling her questions.

"Remember when I told you there were some things you needed to keep from your boss? This is one of them. Now, I'll answer any questions you may have, but I need to get a new shirt first. Mine kind of got... incinerated in the explosion." He said, drawing her attention away from his face for the first time, and over to his abs. After a minute Clark cleared his throat, making Sarah blush. Clark smirked, but said nothing, just picking Sarah up in his arms and holding her against his chest, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He ran again, stopping a few seconds later.

"Um...Clark you can put me down now."

"What? Oh, right sorry." He said, placing her on her feet.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said as he moved over to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt from his closet, throwing it over his head just as the door opened.

"Shit." Clark muttered as he saw his dad walk into the room. He took one look, seeing Sarah on the bed and Clark with his shirt halfway on, and his eyes narrowed, the farmer fixing his son and Sarah with a glare.

"Downstairs. Now."

Clark exchanged a glance with Sarah, both thinking the same thing. The shit was really going to hit the fan now.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Well we weren't about to have sex if that's what you think." Clark replied calmly. Never mind that he and Sarah were no where near ready for that, their supposed romance wasn't even real. It was just a cover until the Intersect got taken out of h head.

'Yet somehow you have to constantly remind yourself that it's just a cover.' The voice in his head said, a bit stronger than last time.

"Well what am I supposed to think?" Jonathan shot back.

"I had football practice, and Sarah was kind enough to give me a lift home. I invited her in to talk, and I needed to change. You of all people should know how much people sweat when they spend two hours doing drills." Clark replied. He knew the excuse was a load of crap and so did Jonathan, but he also knew his father wouldn't call him out on it with Sarah there. The last thing Jonathan Kent would want would be for someone else to know his secret, and while it was too late for that, Clark had no intention of telling his father that piece of information.

"Now that I've answered your question, how about you answer one of mine? Would you have reacted the same way if it was Lana or Chloe in my room as opposed to Sarah?"

"That's different and you know it."

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this, so I'm going to head home." Sarah spoke up, and Clark nodded.

"I'll walk you out." Clark replied, taking her hand and walking outside grateful to see Casey's car out front.

"Good timing Casey." Clark said as he opened the passenger side door. The NSA operative didn't reply, save for a nod and a raised eyebrow.

"Clark, I'll meet you at the Talon at eight?" Sarah asked, and Clark nodded. Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek before getting in the car.

"What was that about?" Casey asked.

"What was what about?"

"You and Kent."

"I was selling the cover Casey, that's all." She replied.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Casey asked, and Sarah just glared at him, not really having an answer to his question.

"Son, what were you thinking?!"

"I could ask you the same question. You prejudged Sarah the minute she walked in the door, and I think I have a right to know why. You've never acted like that with Lana or Chloe, so why is Sarah any different?"

For a moment Jonathan said nothing, and then he finally spoke.

"I don't know son. There's just something about Sarah that feels off."

"That's not good enough." Clark replied, and before Jonathan could say another word, Clark had ran out of the house.

"Jonathan you need to calm down, this isn't doing any good."

"I know Martha, but the last thing we need is for Clark to go meeting someone new. He could be what we've been looking for."

"You could be right, but for now let's just give him his space. If Clark does know anything, he'll tell us once he's cooled off."

Jonathan just nodded before heading out to the barn, hoping that his wife was right.

"Have I kept you waiting long?" Sarah asked as she sat down, making Clark shake his head.

"Not at all, but I do miss the dress." He replied, making her grin in response.

"Well I didn't think it was appropriate for coffee with my boyfriend."

"You're probably right. Tell me, are the cameras still on?"

"No, I figured this was something you didn't want Casey to overhear." She replied, and Clark nodded his head in agreement. Clark had a good deal of respect for Casey, but he also knew that Casey was a man who followed orders, and Clark was almost certain his secret would find it's way back to General Beckmen if Casey knew about it. Clark didn't think that Casey and the General were bad people, far from it. However, at the end of the day he knew that the General at least saw him as an asset, and he had no intention of allowing the General to see just how much of an asset he could be. The minute he did that he would lose what small bit of normalcy she had in his life.

Once the two of them had gotten their coffee Clark started speaking.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you're willing to tell me." Sarah replied, unsure of who was more surprised by her response. She was used to getting all the answers, but something was different this time. She wasn't sure why, but she would truly be content with whatever Clark wanted to tell her.

As for Clark, to say he was surprised was an understatement. He had half expected for Sarah to ask a million questions, much like he was sure Lana would if she ever found out his secret. Even Pete asked what felt like a million questions and they had known each other for years. However, he was this woman that he had barely known for a few days, who had in his opinion more of a right than anyone else to ask as many questions as she wanted, saying that she would take whatever answers he would be willing to give.

"Well for starters, I'm obviously not your average teenager. I've never really tested myself, but I can run faster than a car, and as you could tell I'm pretty much invulnerable. You could shoot me in the head, and nothing would happen."

"What about you and Morgan Edge? What's that about?" Sarah asked, and Clark smiled, grateful that she didn't seem I awe of his powers like most people would be.

"Remember how I told my parents you and I met in Metropolis last summer?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well my class ring has a piece of red meteor rock in it, and the rock basically turns me into an ass, although I prefer to think that it takes away my inhibitions. Something bad happened last summer and I put the ring on, got on my bike and ran off to Metropolis. I would stop a bank robbery and then take the money the thieves were going to steal. I blew it on alcohol and cars-"

"What no girls?" Sarah asked and Clark laughed.

"I came in with a girl on my arm, and I lost her in ten minutes. Like I said, that rock makes me an ass. One day I went into Club 62 and met Morgan Edge. One of his men tried to shoot me, and I broke both his arms. Morgan was impressed and offered me a job. I was bored and wanted a thrill, so I took it. To make a long story short, I eventually got bored of working for Morgan so I took the protection money he sent me to collect, and left. He was pissed, but he knew better than to try and find me."

"So today, did you have that ring in your pocket or something?"

"No, that was all me. I am sorry by the way, for making you out to be some sort of escort, but I had to keep my reputation."

"Don't apologize, I understand. It's just strange. There's Clark Kent farm boy and football star and then there's-"

"Kal. I tend to think of it as separate personalities. Clark Kent is who I am most of the time, but when I need to be serious I let Kal out. He can do things that Clark Kent won't."

"I understand Clark. I feel that way too, a lot of the time. There's Sarah Walker who's enjoying coffee with her boyfriend, and then there's Sarah Walker the-"

"Bad ass CIA operative?" Clark finished and she nodded.

"It's nice to know that there's someone who can understand." She said, and Clark just smiled, knowing that he was seeing a side of Sarah Walker most never got to. Not a spy, but a vulnerable young woman. Unconsciously the two had leaned closer as they spoke, and Clark suddenly found his eyes drawn to Sarah's full lips. Sarah did the same, licking her lips, the two mere centimeters apart. The door to the Talon opened and the moment was lost, the two of them moving back to their own sides of the booth.

"Thank you for the coffee Clark. I'll see you later." Sarah said quickly, getting up and walking out of the Talon before Clark could say a word.

"How could I have been so stupid? It's just a cover! I can't get emotionally involved." She told herself.

'But it wasn't just a cover was it? You sure weren't treating it like one.' That same annoying voice in her head said, and Sarah just shook her head, telling herself that Clark was just an asset, that it was just a cover. However, no matter how hard she tried the words sounded hollow and unconvincing like over rehearsed lines for a play. Her phone rang and she saw it was Clark. She hit decline, not wanting to talk to him right now, not until she sorted out her emotions. However when the phone rang again and she saw it was Casey she knew she had to pick up.

"Walker."

"What's going on with you and Kent?"

"It's complicated."

"Yeah well uncomplicate it, and get to the Castle. We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Your boyfriend had a flash. If you would answer your phone you would know that."

"I'm on my way." Sarah said, grateful for the mission. It would provide a distraction and give her time to figure out what she was going to do about her and Clark's almost kiss.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sarah, wait up!" Clark called as she left the Castle.

"What is it Clark?" She asked, sounding annoyed/ In truth, she wasn't annoyed with Clark. She was annoyed with herself. Clark had flashed on Charles Morrison, an ex CIA operative who was selling national secrets to the North Koreans. He was a serious ladies man so Sarah had been assigned to find out who his contact was and where he kept his information by any means necessary. When the meaning of the words hit home she could have sworn Clark was going to object; instead he just stood there calmly, the only sign of his frustration being his fists clenched at his sides. So she had done her job. She had flirted with Morrison and gotten the information. She hadn't been able to find out who his contact was but she had placed a tracer on Morrison and then let him go. So all in all, it was mission accomplished. She knew she should be happy, but she wasn't, and she knew why. Sarah had always prided herself on doing whatever had to be done to get the job done, but above all else she prided herself on keeping her personal and professional life separate. However, this time she couldn't do that. Every second that she was doing her job with Morrison she couldn't get the thought of her almost kiss with Clark out of her head, couldn't stop herself from wondering how it would feel to have his lips on hers, and wondering how the kiss would feel. No matter how she looked at it Sarah Walker was well and truly screwed.

'Or maybe you want something more than being a spy.' The voice inside her head said.

"We need to talk." He told her calmly, but firmly.

"What's there to talk about? We got the information and we'll know who his contact is soon enough, mission accomplished."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." He replied, not willing to let her drop the subject.

"What do you want me to say Clark? We almost kissed, it was an accident and won't happen again."

"You know anyone else would believe you, but I know better. My gifts also include letting me hear your heartbeat, and it accelerates when you're lying. You asked me what I want you to say Sarah? How about the truth?'

"You want the truth Clark? I'll give you the truth. I'm damaged goods. What you want is something I can't give to you. I can't give you a normal relationship. I'm a spy, a killer, and I'm the wrong person for you. I've got too much blood on my hands."

"And I'm a guy with powers who was an enforcer for Metropolis most notorious gangster. I know there are some things you can't tell me Sarah, some not now, and some you never will. I know that you're not the nicest person in the world, and I know that eventually we're going to have to go our separate ways. But I don't care. I'm tired of pretending that you and I are just a cover. I know that one day I will have to let you go, but until then Carpe Diem."

With those words Clark leaned down and kissed her. Sarah gasped as his lips pressed against hers, and before she was conscious of doing it she had wrapped her arms around his neck. They only separated when the need for air became too great, both of them gasping for breath.

"Wow, that was one hell of a first kiss." Clark said and Sarah looked at him in shock. She found it extremely hard to believe that the same person who had kissed her like that had never been kissed before.

"You've never kissed anyone before?"

"That was my first real kiss. Any other time I kissed someone one of us was under the influence of a meteor rock in some form or another. Why was it bad or-"

"Clark it was so good it's not even funny! I could swear that almost put me in a coma."

"Well I'd hate to do that. At least on the first date." He said with a mischevious smirk.

"Why Mr. Kent, one might think you want to take liberties with your handler."

"What do you think Agent Walker?" He asked, and she grinned even as heard the question that he wasn't asking. Where did that leave them? Did they keep it purely an act or did they enjoy the time they had, however long that may be?

"Carpe Diem." She repeated, kissing him again.

"Clark, if this is going to work, we need to set a few rules." She said a few moments later as the two drove home.

"Such as?"

"The job comes first. We can't let the fact that we care for each other interfere with the mission."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I need you to trust that if and when I have to act like I did tonight, you won't think it means anything. Meaning that I need to know that if for some reason I got hurt, you would finish the job and not worry about me."

"Do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yes, and this is how it has to be. I don't like it either, but it is what it is. If you can't do that we only have two options one of which is we act like nothing happened tonight, which I don't think either of us want, or two we get you a new handler."

"I'll do it. It will go against every instinct I have, but I'll do it."

"Promise me."

"I promise." He said as he stepped out of the car. He leaned in and kissed her once more, a kiss of promise, trust and passion on both their parts.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's a date." She said, before driving off, leaving Clark with a grin plastered on his face.

"Walker." Sarah said as she picked up her phone.

"It's Casey. Did you and Kent work out your problems?"

"Clark and I are fine Casey, thanks for the concern." She replied, and Casey just laughed.

"Who's concerned? I'm worried about the mission." Casey replied, and Sarah just grinned.

"Sure Casey, see you later." She said and then hung up.

Casey chuckled as he hung up the phone. Those two were going to be the death of him.

"Clark where have you been?" His mother asked as he walked into the house.

"Sorry mom, I was out with Sarah." He replied, and his mom just nodded as he walked past her and up to his room.

"Damn it Martha, we need to keep him away from her."

"It'll be fine Jonathan. Clark will eventually realize it's too dangerous for her to be around him and he'll break up with her. Then we can get Lana to help us get what we need."

"I hope so. If we take much longer they may lose patience and we all know what happens then."

"No Jonathan we can't let that happen, not to our son!"

"We may not have a choice Martha. As much as I hate to admit it, when we got Lionel to help with Clark's adoption we lost any bargaining power we may have had. I just hope he finds whatever he's looking for and leaves Clark alone. At this point, that's all we can hope for. It's either that or we lose Clark to them, and God knows what they would do to him."

**A/N: Another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah opened her eyes and cursed as she heard her phone ringing.

"Walker." She said, without looking at who was calling.

"Sarah it's Clark."

"Clark, I need to know, is this going to be routine? You know I try and get some sleep and you insist on waking me up at six in the morning?" She asked, just a hint of a smile in her voice. She wasn't a morning person by any means, but she couldn't be completely pissed off at Clark. She smiled as the memories of their kisses from the previous night reentered her mind, wondering what Clark wanted.

"Sarah, I need your help."

Instantly her smile vanished, replaced by cold, calculating professionalism. She was all business, grabbing her gun, and a pair of jeans even as she asked her next question.

"What's wrong? Did you flash?"

"I wish. This is worse. As in I think my family may be in danger."

"Okay Clark, what's going on? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do this over the phone. I'll pick you up in five minutes."

"Alright, do you want me to call Casey?"

"Not yet. I want to see if I'm right first. I only pray I'm wrong." He said before ending the call.

Five minutes later, now dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt, Sarah opened her door to find Clark standing there.

"Are you alone?" He asked quickly, coming in as soon as she opened the door.

"Yes, now what's going on Clark?" She asked, wondering what had her boyfriend so worried, not able to fully ignore the thrill that went through her at the thought. Clark was her boyfriend, and not just as part of some cover, but for real.

"What does the CIA have on Lionel Luthor?" He asked, the question so unexpected that Sarah was struck dumb for a moment.

"He's a prominent bussinesman, and is suspected of everything from his own parents murder to supplying funds to terrorist groups. However, we've never been able to make a case against him because he's got an army of lawyers that bail him out of whatever we try to pin on him. Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you in a second, but there's something else I need to tell you first. You'll understand in a bit. I'll also understand if after this you don't want anything to do with me, but I'm asking you to please hear me out."

Sarah just nodded, fearing that if she said anything he would clam up. Whatever he wanted with Lionel Luthor, and whatever he was about to tell her had Clark more worried than she had ever seen him. For the first time she saw fear in his eyes, and it was a fear a hundred times worse than the fear of dying.

"Lionel Luthor helped my parents with my adoption. You remember how I told you about all my powers? I didn't get those in the meteor shower, I came with the meteor shower."

"What are you saying Clark?" Sarah asked, although she had a pretty good idea.

"What I'm saying Sarah, is I'm not from Kansas. I'm not even from this planet. I was born on a planet called Krypton, and sent to Earth by my biological father just before Krypton was destroyed. Under Earth's yellow sun, I gained my powers. The invulnerability, speed, enhanced hearing, strength, heat vision, x-ray vision-"

"Wait X-ray vision?"

"Yes, and before you ask yes I can see through clothes, but I would never do that to you. Now as for Lionel, he helped my father with my adoption because my parents found me in a cornfield. However, there's something they didn't tell me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard them talking. They want me to break up with you and go back to Lana Lang so that she can help Lionel find whatever he's looking for. They say if he dosen't find it soon people are going to take me and torture me to try to find what they want." Clark finished, making Sarah gasp at the thought of him being tortured.

"The funny thing is, I'm not scared to die Sarah. Let whoever these people are do what they want to me for all I care. What I'm scared of is that my parents were right. Maybe it would better to break up with you, keep you safe and-"

"You finish that sentence and alien or not I will find a way to kill you!"

"So the whole alien thing dosen't freak you out?"

"I'm surprised sure, but not freaked out. Besides I always was a Star Trek fan."

"So what, would this make you Deanna Troi or something?" Clark quipped, and Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I'm a blonde, Tasha Yar you idiot."

"But I'm a Kryptonian not an android."

"Well whoever you are, you're mine." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can live with that." He replied, relief evident in his voice. For a moment no words were spoken, the two just content to be in the moment, Clark's face in Sarah's hair while hers was in the crook of his neck.

"So what do we do now?" Clark asked a few moments later, lifting his head up to look into her eyes.

"You goo along with what your parents said."

"Excuse me?"

"Clark, if we are going to figure out what the hell is going on then we have to play the game."

"Meaning I have to dump you."

"Yes, at least to make it look like you did. Then you have to get close to Lana and do whatever is necessary to find out how much she knows about what is going on and what the connection is between her and Lionel."

"How far does that mandate extend exactly?" Clark asked nervously.

"Like I said, whatever it takes. If you have to take her to bed to get her to talk you take her to bed."

"Sarah...I, I don't know if I can do this. I can't deny that there was a time not too long ago when I would have killed for this assignment but now, I don't know if I can do it. Not if it means I may have to have sex with her. The only person I even want to think about doing that with is standing right in front of me." The emotion in his voice was so real, so raw that it almost threw Sarah for a loop. She had been a spy for the last six years and not once did she feel as conflicted as she did right now. She knew that seducing Lana was part of Clark's job, but at the same time the mere thought of the two of them in bed made Sarah want to go and strangle the young brunette. However, right now she knew she had to be professional so she took a deep breath and spoke.

"You have no idea how many points that comment just got you, but right now we have to do what we both promised we'd do. We have to put the job ahead of ourselves. Can you do that Clark?"

"What choice do I have?" He replied, and she was pleased to see that while he was still annoyed at what he would possibly have to do he was able to put his emotions out of it.

"When we walk out of this room, we can't be Sarah and Clark anymore. We have to be Agent Sarah Walker and Kal." He said and she nodded. He leaned in and gave her one last kiss before turning to the door. However before he could open it, it was opened from the outside by none other than John Casey.

"So, when were you going to tell me about the new plan?" He asked, pulling a bug from the other side of the door.

**A/N: Geez, six chapters in two days! I hope you all are having as much fun reading this story as I am writing it! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How much of that did you hear Casey?" Clark asked.

"Enough to know that Smallville Medical wasn't where you were born." He replied, making Clark glare. No, not Clark, Kal.

"How much do you know Casey?" He repeated, his voice one of deadly calm.

"Everything that you just told Sarah."

"How long until you turn me into Beckmen?" Clark asked, but Casey just shook his head.

"I don't. If I recall correctly, nothing I just heard, aside from maybe that thing about Luthor, could have anything to do with the Intersect. As such, it's none of the General's business. I can't even say anything about Luthor because all we have is a hunch, and no hard evidence."

"Why are you doing this Casey? Not that I'm not grateful mind you, but why not just turn me over to your boss?"

"Because Clark, sometimes your friends are more important than your job. I won't pretend that when I found out you were the Intersect, I thought this entire operation was screwed right from the start. I have never been more glad to be wrong."

"Thank you Casey." Clark said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Just remember, you break her heart, and I'll kill you." He told the young man seriously, making Clark smile and nod in response.

"I'd better get going before my parents wake up." He said, giving Sarah a quick peck on the lips, and shaking Casey's hand once again before walking out the door.

"Is everything alright son?" His mother asked as he walked down the stairs, neither her or Jonathan any the wiser about Clark's early morning meeting.

"I broke up with Sarah last night. If she was put in danger because of me, I don't think I could live with that."

"Where's Sarah now son?" Jonathan asked, his question striking Clark as more than a simple inquiry; it was as if he wanted to be certain that Sarah was well and truly gone, which Clark reflected probably wasn't that far off the mark.

"Honestly dad, I don't know and I don't care. Wherever she is, it's safer than here." He replied, and Jonathan nodded in response, although Clark thought it was more in relief that Sarah wouldn't be around anymore.

"I think I'm going to run by the Talon, get a cup of coffee. It's better than moping around." He said, and his parents nodded in approval as Clark ran out the door. However, when he came to a stop it wasn't Clark Kent who walked into the Talon, but Kal. He grinned, glad to see that it was deserted except for Lana.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He replied smoothly, walking over to her and kissing her.

"Clark, what about Sarah?" Lana asked, her face flushed from their kiss.

Clark would have started apologizing, but Kal just shot her a cocky grin before kissing her again.

"Who's Sarah?" He asked softly, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, making Lana moan.

"Nobody." Lana gasped, feeling his lips press against her collarbone.

"Lana have you talked to Lex or Lionel lately?" He asked as he continued to lay kisses on her neck.

"Lionel...why do you ask?"

"Did you talk about me or maybe my parents?" He asked as he began running his hands along her legs, making shivers erupt all over her body.

"He said your parents were going too slow, that he needed me to step in."

"Step in with what?" He asked, moving his lips from her neck to her exposed stomach.

"Getting you to dump Sarah." She moaned out as he kissed her belly button.

"Why?" He asked, moving his hands under her skirt and squeezing her ass.

"They needed you to tell them where it was."

"Where what was Lana?" Clark asked, moving his hand underneath her shirt and squeezing her breast softly.

"The email you got from, ohh, Bryce. They said he stole it from them."

"What did he take Lana?" He asked softly, pushing her onto the counter, both his hands now on her breasts beneath her shirt, while his mouth was once more on her neck.

"They didn't tell me, just said it was important."

"You said they... did Lex tell you who he was working for?"

"No, but I heard him talking to his father one day. They mentioned something called, ohh, Fulcrum."

"Thank you." Clark said, moving his hands from underneath her shirt, and pressing hard on the back of her neck, knocking the young woman unconscious.

"Good work Clark." Casey said as he finished telling them what had happened.

"I guess." Clark replied, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Clark what's wrong?" Sarah asked, making Clark glare.

"What's wrong is that I just got information out of Lana Lang, and I feel like I want to vomit."

"I know Clark, but that's part of the job. Believe me, having to do the same thing to Morrison made me ill, and I've done that too many times to count." Sarah told him softly, embracing him for a moment before Casey cleared his throat.

"Well now that we have a confession from Lang we can call the General, and hopefully find out just who the hell this Fulcrum is, and what they want with you." Casey said, and Clark nodded. However before he could say anything else he heard something click on the other side of the door.

"Get down!" He yelled, tackling Sarah to the floor just as the door exploded and the room was full of men in black tactical gear. Casey pulled his weapon and shot four of them in the head, all of them falling to the floor dead. However, no sooner had he done that than five more took their place. Clark tried to stand and help Casey, but he felt something pierce the back of his neck and he lost consciousness. Casey looked over as he saw Clark go down, and was rewarded by being shot in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. The last thing he saw was the butt of a gun as it slammed into the side of his head.

"Uhhh..." Clark groaned as he opened his eyes, finding himself unable to move as his wrists were restrained. He tried to snap the cuffs, but only felt pain as he did so.

"I wouldn't try that. Those cuffs are made of meteor rock, so you won't be getting out any time soon."

"Lionel. Where am I? Where are Sarah and Casey?" He growled, making Lionel laugh.

"Well Clark you are currently in a LuthorCorp black site, and as for Agent Walker and Major Casey well here they are." He said as a door opened, and Casey and Sarah were dragged in and tied to chairs next to Clark.

"Leave them alone Lionel! I don't know what you want, but Sarah and Casey have nothing to do with this."

"Oh I disagree. However, we can avoid them being harmed. All I want to know is where is the Intersect?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Is that supposed to be some new video game or something?" Clark replied, making Lionel laugh.

"Oh that's good, that's very good. Don't you all agree?" He asked as the door opened again, making Clark's jaw drop as he saw Lana and his parents walk into the room.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that the people who raised me could be working with Lionel."

"Son, it's not like that. Lionel took care of your adoption, and he knows about you. If we wanted to keep you safe then we had to help Lionel. All he wants is an email you got from Bryce Larken. Give him what was on the email, and he'll let you go."

"Wow Clark, you never told me your father was an idiot." Casey said and Clark laughed.

"I don't know who that is Casey. My father would never have betrayed his principles and worked with a bastard like Luthor."

"Enough games Clark. Tell us what we want to know and we can let you go. Then you and I can get back to what we were doing earlier." Lara said with a grin, making Clark sigh.

"Have you never heard of information gathering? For the love of God Lana, why would I ever want to do that with you when I have Sarah Walker? Besides, do you honestly think I want Whitney's sloppy seconds?" He asked, making her glare while Sarah just smirked.

"Alright, I think that's enough. We have tried to play nice Mr. Kent, but now the kid gloves as they say are coming off." Lionel said, handing Jonathan a gun.

"If he doesn't tell me what I want to know in five seconds, I want you to shoot Agent Walker in the head." He said and Jonathan walked over and placed the gun against Sarah's skull.

"No, don't!"  
"Clark remember you promised me!" Sarah said, but Clark just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I can't let anything happen to you." He said, and Lionel smiled.

"Good, good. Now tell me where is the Intersect?"

"Right here." A voice from behind them said. They all turned to see a man in a black suit with brown eyes. As Clark laid eyes on the man his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he flashed. He opened his eyes just in time to shut them again as a flash bang went off, blinding everyone in the room.

"C'mon Clark, we've gotta get out of here." Sarah said as she took the cuffs off him.

"One minute." He replied, picking up the gun Jonathan Kent had dropped. Without hesitation he placed it to the man's kneecap.

"Son-"

"Don't call me that, not after what you did. My father died the minute you walked through that door." He said and then pulled the trigger.

"Who else was involved in this you son of a bitch?" Kal asked as he stepped over to Lionel, ignoring the gasp from the others in the room, and slamming the man against the wall.

"I'll never talk, and you'll never be safe. Not you or anyone else you care about. Others will continue what I have begun."

"You won't live to see it." Clark replied shooting him in the head. He then walked out of the room, Casey, Sarah and the other man following behind.

"They've got a couple of cars down this hallway, then we can get out of here." The man said leading them to a pair of Chevy Impalas. Clark and Sarah got in one while Casey and Clark got in the other and drove out of the building not stopping for another three hours. No sooner had they stopped and gotten out of the car than Clark walked over to the man and punched in the face, knocking him on his ass before placing the gun at his skull.

"Well damn, I see you've grown up Clark."

"Bryce Larken. Didn't I kill you?" Casey asked, but Bryce shook his head.

"Fulcrum saved me, told me they wanted the Intersect."

"Which unknown to them you sent to me." Clark said, and Bryce nodded.

"I needed someone who wasn't used to this life, who wouldn't want to get his hands dirty."

"Cut the crap Bryce. I should shoot you right now for what you did to Sarah, but I guess I owe you for pulling us out of there."

"What are you talking about Clark?" Casey asked, his hand moving toward his weapon at Clark's words.

"I'm talking about the last six years worth of missions and the number of times Bryce here left Sarah to save his own ass. There was the Serbian mercenaries, the Russian sleeper cell, the Saudi Prince. Need I go on?" He asked, pressing the weapon harder against the man's skull.

"Now how did you find us?"

"I was tracking Sarah."

"Wrong answer." Clark said as he pulled his finger back on the trigger.

"Clark wait. Why were you tracking me Bryce?"

"Really Sarah? All the fun we had and you actually have to ask that?" He replied.

"Leave now and don't ever come back." She replied, and Bryce just laughed.

"I'd do as the lady says. Oh and one more thing. Whatever you think you had with her is over. Sarah is mine, and if I ever even think that you are around I'll kill you myself."

"You're bluffing."

"I just killed Lionel Luthor and kneecapped the man who used to be my father. I'm not bluffing. Now get up and leave." Clark said, slowly removing the gun from the other man's skull. Bryce nodded, getting into one of the truck's and driving off. No sooner had he left than Clark dropped the gun and fell to his knees, feeling tears begin to cascade down his face.

"Clark it's okay, it's okay." Sarah said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I just killed a man, and shot the man that raised me. How am I supposed to think that it's going to be okay?"

"Clark look at me." Casey said and Clark did so.

"Why did you kill Lionel? Why did you shoot Jonathan?"

"They were going to kill Sarah. I couldn't just let that happen."

"Exactly. You did it to protect someone you care about. You didn't do it for the hell of it, but because it needed to be done."

"And in doing so I lost the only family I had."

"What do you think we are? Son, I know it hurts but you're not alone. Sarah and I are still here and we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks guys." He said and they grinned before helping him into the truck.

"Are you going to be okay Clark?" Sarah asked from her seat next to him.

"I think so. I'm just so tired." He said, and he was. It felt like it had been years since Sarah and Casey had come into his life but in reality it was only days.

"Then sleep. We can wake you when we get to wherever we're going." Sarah said, moving him so he was laying down with his head in her lap. She ran her hands through his hair, and in a matter of minutes Clark was asleep, his problems temporarily forgotten.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sarah, you might want to wake up your boyfriend for this." Casey said as his phone went off.

"No need Casey I'm up. How long was I out?" He asked, removing his head from Sarah's lap.

"Just over an hour. We passed the Kansas state line about ten minutes ago." Sarah told him, and Clark nodded before he spoke.

"Let me talk to Beckman Casey." He said and Casey nodded, handing him the phone.

"General."

"Mr. Kent what the hell happened and why did Major Casey tell me that you were forced to abandon the Castle?"

"Oh I don't know General. Maybe it was because Smallville housed a cell of Fulcrum agents that almost succeeded in killing Sarah, Casey and I. Tell me General, just what the hell is Fulcrum?" He asked, putting her on speaker so that the others could hear this as well.

"Fulcrum is a terrorist group that wants to create their own Intersect, and use it to rule the world."

"Well that's just great! Did you know that my parents and my next door neighbor were Fulcrum agents or was that just coincidence?"

"Watch your tone Mr. Kent, and no we had no intelligence in that regard. What we need now is-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no General. I don't give a damn what you want from me. I know how much the Intersect means to national security and I would also bet money that my team is the only one capable of dealing with Fulcrum because if you didn't need us to do it, we wouldn't even be talking about this. From now on, we are doing this my way, and before you start with your whole I am government property or some such shit, keep in mind that I killed Lionel Luthor and shot the man who raised me. So choose your next words carefully."

If anyone else had spoken to General Diane Beckman like that she would have them court-martialed at the least and had a hit on them at the worst. However, she knew that at least for the moment Clark held all the cards so she would let it slide for now.

"Very well Mr. Kent, what is it that you want?"

"I lost the only family I had when I left Smallville. As far as I'm concerned the only people I can trust are Casey and Sarah. They are my team, my family and that's the way it's going to stay. Also, we're not going to be cooped in some CIA base. We'll move around and use burn phones. If you find a Fulcrum cell or something else we need to deal with then we will, but aside from briefing's and after action reports stay out of my life. Lastly, I want you to find out if Chloe Sullivan was Fulcrum. If she's not, then give her the number of whatever phone I'm using. If she is, then have her arrested and then tell me where she is."

"That's a hefty list of demands Mr. Kent. You know I could just order Major Casey to kill you or bring you to me."

"And I would die before you find out anything useful, so we both know that's an empty threat. What I have just said is non-negotiable and the offer expires in thirty seconds."

"Alright Mr. Kent, you have a deal. However, I still want to be kept in the loop if you flash on anything."

"Fair enough. Pleasure doing business with you General." He said, hanging up before she could say another word.

"Casey, I'm assuming you have Beckman's number memorized?" He asked the NSA man who nodded.

"Then this is useless." He said, ripping the phone in half and tossing everything out the window except for the Sim card which he handed back to Casey.

"Clark what the hell was that all about?" Sarah asked, her tone saying in no uncertain terms that she wanted answers.

"Part of it was just that I don't trust Beckman. She's supposed to be in charge but somehow misses that the people who raised me were Fulcrum, and never thought it was important to mention Fulcrum at all. Then there's the fact that Lionel called you and Casey by your titles, which means that somewhere there's a leak so the less people who know where we are the better. The last part was me hoping that the person I practically consider my sister didn't betray me." He finished softly and Sarah took his hand, hoping that he was right. Then she turned and kissed him passionately, breaking the kiss after a grunt from Casey.

"Geez you two get a room!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored her partner's comment.

"What was that for?"

"You handled that perfectly, I don't think a seasoned Agent could of done any better. Plus the whole don't fuck with me attitude is a major turn on." She admitted with a blush, and Clark just grinned.

"You two have got it bad you know that?" Casey said, and Clark just flipped him the bird.

"So what now?" Clark asked and Sarah smiled.

"Now Mr. Kent, we make you a spy."

"You know, it's bad enough when a woman is drinking alone, but for a woman as beautiful as you to be drinking alone is just plain criminal." Kal said as he approached the beautiful redhead at the bar.

"Tell me, do you try that line on all the girls?"

"No, just in the cases where it's actually true. I'll have what she's having." He told the bartender who came back a moment later with a dry martini.

"They say you can tell a lot about a woman by their choice in drink, and yours tells me that you're frustrated."

"If you mean by the company, than you'd be right."

"Oh, but I don't. No one dresses in the epitome of a little black dress and comes into a bar if they're not looking for company, which means that whatever idiot you have at home just isn't satisfying you." He said quietly.

"I think I'm going to go." The woman said, obviously annoyed by his comment. However, instead of sounding annoyed he just chuckled softly.

"You could... You could walk out that door and never see me again or you could come with me, and let me show you heights of pleasure that you haven't imagined in your wildest dreams." He said the last part right by her ear, the contact making a shiver go down the redhead's spine. He finished the last of his drink and got up, heading towards the door when the woman caught up to him. He smirked and got into an elevator, attacking her lips with his before the doors had even fully shut. She pushed him against the wall as they continued only halting long enough to exit the elevator before the dance resumed. He opened the door to his room and forced her inside, pushing her onto the bed. The redhead smiled as she took off the wig, revealing a beautiful blonde in her place.

"Congragulations, you just passed your first test in the art of seduction." Sarah said, and Clark grinned in return. However, before he could say anything else Sarah's grin widened as she stood up and pulled the zip at the back of her dress.

"Now Mr. Kent, I believe you promised me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams."

"Indeed I did Agent Walker, and I would hate to disappoint." He replied, walking over and kissing her again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Good morning." Clark said as he opened his eyes, seeing Sarah looking back up at him.

"Mmmm...Good morning." She replied with a smile and a kiss.

"Sleep well?" She asked and he laughed.

"While that was the best night of my life, I don't think sleep was a large part of it."

"You'll get used to it." She replied with a wink.

"What about you? Did you sleep well?"

"That was the best night of my life, but I don't think sleep was a large part of it." She replied parroting his words from a moment ago.

"You know, every man likes his ego stroked from time to time, but please don't feel like you need to lie."

"I'm not lying. Last night for the first time I actually felt loved as opposed to just some plaything." She said and he smiled at her words.

"I wasn't going to say this just yet because I didn't want to scare you off, but you are loved Sarah. I love you Sarah Walker, and as screwed up as my life has become it was all worth it because I met you."

"I love you too Clark Kent." She replied, kissing him softly. Clark moved his mouth from hers, placing his lips at her ear.

"Someone's coming." He whispered, and she nodded grasping her gun from the nightstand while Clark did the same with the Sig P229 Casey had handed him just before they had checked into the hotel. Both of them heard the lock on the door click, and the door slowly slid open.

"Enter the room slowly, and shut the door behind you. Keep your hands where we can see them." Sarah commanded, and the man did as she ordered.

"On your knees, slowly. Interlace your fingers behind your head." Sarah said, and the man complied, a smile on his face.

"I commend your caution Agent Walker, Mr. Kent. I am reaching for my credentials, don't shoot me." He said pulling a wallet from his jacket pocket and throwing it on the bed. Clark reached forward and grabbed them, knowing that Sarah would keep her gun trained on the intruder.

"Special Agent Daniel Shaw, CIA. Who sent you?" Clark demanded, not lowering his weapon.

"General Beckman. Her orders were that I rendezvous with you, and take command of Operation Intersect."

"Your orders are out of date Agent Shaw. So I'm sorry to have to say this, but you've wasted your time."

"Really Mr. Kent, I don't think I have."

"Walker Beckman-" Casey started, but stopped as he saw Clark and Sarah both in bed, shutting his eyes and letting out a string of mumbled curses.

"You know when I said get a room, I didn't mean quite this quick." He said as he walked into the room.

"Keep him covered Casey." Clark said as he and Sarah quickly stood up and dressed, Shaw and Casey keeping their eyes towards the wall.

"Now, what did Beckman want?" Sarah asked a moment later as she and Clark sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Agent Shaw here has apparently been given operational command." Casey said, glaring at the man on the floor.

"Get her on the phone now." Clark said and Casey nodded, handing Clark a phone.

"I figured you'd want to talk to her."

"General, what the hell is going on?"

"Can I trust by your tone that Agent Shaw has safely met up with you?"

"Agent Shaw is currently being held at gunpoint by Major Casey and Agent Walker and he will remain so until we decide otherwise. We had a deal General."

"Yes, you would deal with Fulcrum, not waste time in a bar."

"I hardly consider speaking with a beautiful woman to be a waste of time General. The deal was that you would give us the target and we would deal with them. Not that some unknown CIA operative was going to take control of this mission. Speaking of things you were supposed to give us, anything on Chloe Sullivan?"

"Miss Sullivan does not appear to have any ties to Fulcrum, however we are taking her in just to be safe."

"General, if anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible."

"Mr. Kent, you are forgetting something. You are not an Agent, you are an asset. Now given what has happened with your family I gave you a certain amount of leeway. However, with Agent Shaw there, that leeway is now over. You will be departing for Jacksonville Florida within the hour where you will rendezvous with Agent Larkin who will take Agent Walker's place as your handler. Agent Walker, you will be returning to Langley for your next assignment, and as for you Colonel Casey, you are free to resume command of your unit as we agreed."

With that she hung up, Clark crushing the phone in his hand as he rounded on Casey.

"Clark look I didn't-"

"I TRUSTED YOU! I trusted you and you betrayed me to Beckman for a promotion."

"That's low Casey." Sarah said as she pointed her gun at him.

"Regardless of your feelings the Colonel did the right thing." Shaw said as he moved to stand up only to feel a tranq dart in his chest courtesy of Clark.

"Thanks for that. He was really starting to piss me off."

"You and me both Casey." Clark said with a grin as Sarah lowered her weapon.

"I really don't like this."

"I know son, but we can't trust Beckman and Fulcrum still has to be dealt with." Casey said as they all thought of the conversation they had on the way to the hotel.

_Flashback_

"We can't trust her you know. Beckman I mean."

"You don't trust your commanding officer Casey?" Clark asked and Casey shook his head.

"I trust her to do the right thing for the country, but usually that means people's lives are what's sacrificed for that to happen. I don't want that to happen to any of us."

"Do you really think it will Casey? I mean Clark took her to task and she seemed to back off."

"I don't think she'll stay that way Sarah. Beckman reminds me too much of Lane."

"Lane, as in General Sam Lane?" Clark asked, and Casey nodded.

"He was my old commanding officer before I joined the NSA. I was in Marine Recon and we had a few joint ops with Delta Force. Why, do you know him?"

"No, but I know his daughter Lois. She's Chloe's cousin and a right pain in the ass. I can't stand her."

"I'm not the biggest fan of Lois either, but she's loyal as any Marine and she can handle herself in a fight."

"Anyway, what were you saying about Beckman Casey?" Sarah asked, attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"She's not going to let Clark make the rules very longer. I'd be surprised if she gave us past tomorrow. She'll send another Agent to take command of the operation and send you back to Langley. Then she'll probably send me back to my old unit."

"That's great Casey." Clark said but Casey shook his head.

"Those men are my brothers in all but blood, but I like where I'm at. You're forgetting about you Clark."

"What about me Casey?"

"Clark to Beckman you're just an asset. If she gets the chance she will lock you in a CIA black site and you won't ever be heard from again."

"She'll never catch me Casey."

"You're fast Clark, but she'll find a way to get to you. She'll use your friend Chloe or she'll go after Lois in the hopes that you would turn yourself in to save them. If that didn't work she'd go after Sarah."

"If she does anything-"

"Clark, I can handle myself you know that. Thank you though for willing to protect me, it's sweet." She said kissing him quickly, so that Casey didn't start talking about lady feelings.

"The point is that we don't have a lot of time. We need to make it so you can disappear for a while, and we also need to make Beckman waste her time."

"What did you have in mind Casey?" Clark asked.

"Well..."

So there they were, about to execute their plan.

"Thank you Casey. Watch out for Chloe will you?"

"She'll be safe. I'll call you two when I get anything on Fulcrum."

"Good. Do me a favor and make Larkin's life hell would you?"

"It'd be a genuine pleasure. Now get out of here." He said and they nodded before cuffing Casey to the bedpost. Sarah looked at Casey and he nodded; she spun and kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.

"I'm not sure you should be doing this Sarah."

"Don't try and talk me out of it Clark. I'm staying with you, now let's go." She replied, and he nodded, grabbing their bags while Sarah took the weapons. He took the bags in one hand and Sarah in the other and the two lovers ran off.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Casey, Casey wake up!"

"Shut up Shaw, I am up you idiot!"

"As you're the one cuffed to the bed I wouldn't call me an idiot Casey. What the hell happened?"

"Kent shot you with a tranq while Walker ordered me over by the bed and cuffed me. Then she kicked me in the head."

"She's a feisty one isn't she? I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

"I wouldn't try it Shaw. She's with Kent, and those two broke the number one rule for being a spy."

"Kent maybe, but no way does someone as good looking as Walker fall for a kid like Kent, even if he does have the Intersect in his head." Shaw said as he got up and got Casey out of the cuffs.

"Maybe, maybe not, but one thing I can tell you is that Kent will do anything for Walker. The man who raised him put a gun to her head and Kent blew out his kneecap, and then he killed Lionel Luthor for organizing the whole thing. Shot the bastard right in the head, no hesitation."

"Yes well, it's good to know that you admire Kent Casey, but that's not going to help us with finding them. The best option is to try to find Walker since she'll most likely be with Kent, but that could still take a while. Didn't Beckman bring in one of Kent's friends? Chloe something?"

"Chloe Sullivan yeah. You want to use her as bait?"

"Yeah, we'll let it leak out where we're keeping her and sooner or later Kent will come running to save his friend. Then as soon as he gets to her we move in and arrest him. He'll be in a CIA black site by the next morning." Shaw finished with a cold smile, thinking about what he would do with Walker once Kent was out of the way.

"What about Sullivan?"

"I hear she's a halfway decent hacker. We'll get her to work for us or we'll throw her in prison. It dosen't really matter as long as we get Kent and Walker."

Casey nodded, but inside he was seething. He vowed that as soon as this was over he would personally put a bullet in Shaw's skull.

"I'm sorry Clark." Sarah said once their food had come; the two had checked into a hotel just outside Brooklyn New York that had a reputation for not asking too many questions about its guests and then had decided to grab lunch at a local burger joint.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"If I hadn't come, if I'd never told you about-"

"Stop. Stop right now. Nothing that has happened is your fault. If you hadn't been sent someone else would have and then this dream would be a nightmare."

"This isn't a dream Clark."

"I know Sarah, but I have to keep convincing myself that it's all real. That I was lucky enough to have the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world fall in love with me."

"I'm the lucky one." She replied before planting a kiss on Clark's lips that made any remaining thoughts that Clark had of his current life being a dream become nonexistent.

"I also hate to tell you, but I haven't been completely honest with you." She said, her voice suddenly nervous, making Clark's eyes widen. He had never seen Sarah Walker get nervous before. Granted he hadn't known her very long, but she had always seemed so fearless that the thought of her being nervous about anything was almost laughable.

"What are you talking about Sarah?"

"My real name isn't Sarah Walker. Sarah Walker was just an alias, a name to use for a while until I needed to find another one. It didn't mean anything. Then I met you and it was easier, because I didn't feel like I was lying. You made it easy, made Sarah Walker a reality, and while I love you for it I think, no I know that you deserve to know my real name. My real name is Sam."

Clark just smiled and took her hand in his as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't care if your name is Sarah or Sam. You are and will always be the woman I fell in love with, no matter what you want me to call you."

He kissed her again as Sarah felt her shoulders sag in relief.

"I will always be your Sarah." She replied and Clark grinned. However, his grin suddenly fell as his rolled into the back of his head.

"Clark, are you okay? Did you just flash?"

"Yeah. Sarah, we're surrounded."

"That you are. Evening Clark. Did you enjoy the food?"

"Lex."

"You know Clark, I thought we were friends, brothers even. But I guess I was wrong. How can my friend just up and leave Smallville without even bothering to tell me?" Lex asked as he sat down next to him.

"How about we skip all the hi how have you been crap, shall we Lex? We all know why I left, and unless you walk away right now I will do to you just what I did to your father."

"And what pray tell is that? Oh, I know now. You shot him in the head. Thank you for that by the way, you saved me from having to do it myself."

"What do you want Lex and how did you find me?"

"You should know what I want Clark. I want to know where the Intersect is."

"Intersect?"

"Now who's playing around Clark? I'll humor you just for old time's sake. Where is Bryce Larkin?"

"Bryce Larkin is dead. I killed him myself." Sarah spoke up and Lex looked at her with a smile.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe Miss..." Lex trailed off as he reached for her hand.

"Walker, Sarah Walker." She said, taking his hand and breaking two of his fingers. Clark quickly shoved Lex to the floor and grabbed Sarah, racing away and not stopping for nearly ten minutes.

"How did he find us?" Clark asked once they finally stopped.

"We were stupid. I registered using a credit card in the hotel, and given that Lex is obviously with Fulcrum he can get to us faster than almost anyone. With them being rogue CIA they can get their hands on a lot of toys-"

"And with Lex's resource's and informants they could find and track me easily. It's not your fault Sarah it's mine. Lex is obsessed with me because I saved him from drowning the day we met. I'd be surprised if we even made it out of Kansas before Lex knew where I was." He replied dejectedly.

"Clark, where are we?"

"The most obvious place which is also the last place Lex would look. Metropolis. This is a penthouse from my days with Morgan Edge."

"How we know it's not bugged?"

"We don't, but it's the best option I have right now."

"I may have one better."

"Are you sure this is it?" Clark asked as they approached the house. Sarah nodded, but didn't say anything as she took a key from her pocket and opened the door. Suddenly a light turned on and illuminated the man sitting in the chair.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi daddy."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Who's the schnook?" The man asked as he looked from Sarah to Clark. Clark had heard Sarah refer to this man as her father, but somehow he just couldn't buy it. He couldn't see beautiful and bad ass Sarah Walker as the daughter of well... a drunk. The man reeked of alcohol and cheap cologne and he appeared as if he hadn't slept properly in days.

"Clark Kent." He said, shaking the man's hand, almost missing the look that passed between Sarah and her father. However, before he could speculate on what it meant he felt the burn phone he carried vibrate in his pocket.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." He said, stepping back outside and putting the phone to his ear.

"What is it Casey?"

"I can't talk long. Tell me you two aren't in New York anymore. Shaw's tearing the whole city apart looking for you and Luthor."

"I don't know, and I frankly don't care about Lex, but Sarah and I are safe for the moment."

"Well that's good news. I hate to be the one to tell you this, so I'll just cut to the chase. Shaw has Chloe."

"What?"

"She's locked in a CIA black site just outside of Birmingham. Shaw's hoping to lure you there so that he can get either you and Walker, or to capture you in order to have Sarah turn herself in."

"Is Chloe okay? If he hurt her-"

"From what I saw she's fine Clark, a lot shaken up but otherwise fine. I have to give her credit. Shaw used every method at his disposal save for torture and she didn't give him anything."

"That sounds like Chloe. What's the layout like?"

"I'll send a schematic to your phone as soon as we're done, and Clark?"

"Yeah Casey?"

"You even think about going in alone, and I'll shoot you with meteor rock and then leave you to deal with Sarah. Got me?"

"I got it Casey, and just in case things go bad I...Thank you, for everything."

"What's family for? Be careful."

"You too." Clark replied before he hung up, walking back inside the house, his appearance making Sarah and her father halt their rather heated discusssion. He wondered they were talking about, but pushed it from his mind. It didn't matter, not now; all that mattered now was saving Chloe.

"Sarah, I just got a call from John. He asked if we had time to go get his niece from the airport." He said, giving her a look.

"When do we need to go?"

"Well her flight gets in around five and it's three now, so I would say now. That is if you don't mind sir?" He asked, looking towards Sarah's father.

"I don't mind Mr. Kent. However, what I do mind is being played."

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Clark, can I call you Clark? I've been playing people for my whole life so please don't insult my intelligence with some half-baked cock and bull story. What's going on? Why are you really here?"

"Sir-"

"Jack please."

"Jack, all you need to know right now is that people are in danger. If I told you anymore I may as well be signing your death warrant. Believe me, the less you know the better."

"All right, but I expect a better explanation once this is all over. And Clark...take care of my baby girl."

"I promise you, she'll be safe." He replied, and Jack nodded. The two walked out of the house, and as soon as they were out of Jack's line of sight Clark looked at his phone, picked Sarah up in his arms and ran off. He set her down a moment later, crouching beside her in a clump of bushes, seeing the building below them. Clark pulled out his phone again, consulted the schematic and was all set to go in when he felt Sarah's hand on his arm.

"Clark wait."

"Sarah, I can't. They've got Chloe locked up in there. Shaw's using her as bait-"

"And unless you slow down and we come up with an actual plan other than just storming the place, we could get us and Chloe killed. Now calm down, and let's think this through." She told him firmly, sounding less like Sarah and more like Agent Walker for which Clark was grateful. She had planned and executed rescues like this before and would know the best way to handle this with hopefully the least number of injuries. Clark didn't care if Shaw or his men died, but he didn't want anything to happen to Chloe or Casey if he could help it.

"So how do you want to-" He began, but Sarah put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to move to the right while she moved to the left. He nodded, pulling his weapon and doing as she indicated, circling around just as someone came up to where he and Sarah had been seconds before. He looked toward Sarah who nodded and he advanced, placing his gun to the other person's temple.

"You so much as move and I'll kill you."

"Smallville?"

"Lois?" He asked as he pulled the mask off the mystery woman's head, revealing the shocked face of Lois Lane.

"What are you doing here Lois?" He asked, slowly lowering his weapon, and motioning for Sarah to do the same.

"I'm trying to save my cousin. I found her missing and called some of my dad's old buddies who found out where she was."

"That's great Lois, now I need you to go somewhere safe.."

"That's not going to happen. While you were bailing hay I was around Green Berets and Navy SEALS so how about you just back off and leave the rescuing to someone who knows what they're doing."

"Believe me Miss Lane, we know what we're doing." Sarah spoke up as she walked over to them.

"Listen blondie, I don't know who you think you are-"

"Lois, this is Agent Sarah Walker, CIA. Sarah, this is-"

"Lois Lane, I gathered." She said, shaking Lois' hand.

"Wait, Sarah Walker? As in Sarah Walker the Enforcer Sarah Walker?" Lois asked, and Sarah nodded.

"Wait Clark, Chloe called and said she was worried, said you had finally gotten over Lana-"

"Bitch." Sarah and Clark muttered at the same time, making Lois pause for a moment.

"And that you were dating someone named Sarah, that you had apparently just met or something?"

"It's a long story Lois, but for now we need to get Chloe. I really don't want you involved in this but Casey says you can handle yourself in a fight, and an extra gun never hurt."

"Casey? As in Major John Casey?"

"One and the same. Now I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now I need you to trust me so we can get Chloe out of there."

"Alright, but once this is over I want answers."

"You'll have them, but for now we need a plan."

"Excuse me, can one of you help me?" Lois asked as she walked up towards the two guards at the door.

"Ma'm I need you to leave, this is a restricted facility." One of the man said, raising his M14 just in case she didn't get the message.

"I would, but my car broke down just up the road, and I've only got one spare. Can I make a phone call for a taxi or something?"

"I'm sorry M'am but we can't-"

His words were cut off as Clark and Sarah knocked both men unconscious, both of them falling to the floor. Sarah quickly shot out the camera above the door while Clark picked up one of the men and placed his eye against the retinal scanner, the door opening with a soft hiss. The three quickly went inside just as the doors slid closed behind them. Lois moved to go down the hallway, but Clark stopped her, shaking his head. He looked down the hallway and flashed, before executing a series of twists, flips and jumps, getting to the other side of the hallway in just under a minute. He entered the four-digit code and motioned the two women forward, Lois looking at him in shock.

"How the hell-"

"Later." He said walking through the door, and turning right down the hallway. Halfway down the hall he stopped at a door, flashing on the combination. He punched it in and opened it, seeing Chloe strapped to a chair.

." "Chloe." He said, quickly undoing the rope keeping her tied to the chair.

"Clark, how-"

"That dosen't matter. What does is that I'm getting you out of here. Can you walk?" He asked and she nodded, hugging Lois and looking questioningly at Sarah.

"Chloe this is Sarah. We can play get to know you later but right now we have got to go." He said as they made their way back down the hallway.

"Don't take another step."

"Shaw." Clark growled as the four of them suddenly found themselves surrounded. Clark saw Casey reach for his weapon out of the corner of his eye, but Clark shook his head imperceptibley.

"I thought taking your best friend would bring you running, but I had no idea it would be this fast, I'm impressed."

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you were doing kidnapping my cousin?!"

"Forgive me Miss Lane. My name is Agent Daniel Shaw CIA, and your cousin was merely bait to get Mr. Kent. You see, he has been causing the CIA a lot of problems recently but we couldn't find him. As soon as I have what I want, you two can go. However, Agent Walker, Mr. Kent you will both be charged with treason. Now put your weapons down and surrender or my men open fire. Your choice."

"Do as he says." Clark told them, seeing that more than a few of Shaw's men had weapons encased in lead. They all dropped their weapons and kicked them away."

"Good, now surrender." Shaw said and Clark slowly raised his hands above his head before lashing out with his right foot, breaking one of the guards kneecaps and sending him to the floor. That was the catalyst for the others who quickly started fighting, taking out guards in a series of punches and kicks. Clark hated to do it, but he also had to hit Casey in the jaw to protect his cover, knocking him to the floor unconscious. However, not all the guards were as unconscious as they seemed; one of them fired his weapon, and Clark watched seemingly in slow motion as the bullet headed straight for Sarah's exposed back. Without hesitation he moved, speeding in front of the bullet, feeling it pierce his chest, his arms held out protectively in front of the woman he loved.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as she fell to her knees as Clark fell on his back.

"Sarah...S...Sarah."

"I'm here Clark, I'm okay. What were you thinking, taking that bullet?"

"Had to...couldn't let them...get you." He said weakly.

"Surrender now, and my team will help him. Otherwise I will watch him die, I really don't care either way." Shaw said, from where he stood, keeping his gun aimed on the three women and dying Clark.

"Shaw, you bastard. I'll kill you for this!" Sarah told him before placing her hands on her head, Chloe and Lois doing likewise. Shaw's men came and cuffed them, escorting them to cells, and dragging Clark away to God only knew where.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Uhh..."

"Glad you could join us Mr. Kent." Shaw said from where he was standing beside Casey. Clark tried to move but found himself strapped down to a table.

"I wouldn't do that. You're not getting out of here anytime soon."

"Funny, I heard that once, and I shot the man who said it. What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"Empty threat, and you know it. Go check the perimeter Casey, I don't want anymore surprises."

Casey glared, but did as he was asked, leaving the Last Son of Krypton alone with Shaw.

"So what's the plan Shaw? You call Beckman and keep me locked up, maybe get a medal?"

"Nothing so dull Clark. I'm not handing you over to Beckman, quite the contrary. I'm giving you to Fulcrum."

"So you're a bastard and a traitor to boot. Tell me, what would your wife say to that?"

"Don't you dare mention her! Everything I'm doing is for her!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. But you know what I think? I think Eve would hate you, I think she would be disgusted by you and-" Clark was cut off as Shaw punched him in the face.

"She would understand. After all she was the reason I joined Fulcrum. Tell me Clark, do you know what a red test is?"

Clark didn't answer, choosing to just glare in silence; if he was cuffed to the table by kryptonite he would have used his heat vision to fry Shaw's brain.

"Since you don't seem to want to answer or maybe you were never told, I'll enlighten you. A red test is an agent's final exam. They're given a target, a gun and a location and they are told to carry out the hit. Nothing more, and nothing less. Did Sarah ever tell you what her red test was? Did she tell you what she had to do?"

"What does Sarah's red test have to do with you being a traitor? Like you said, she was given a mission and she carried it out, end of story."

"Maybe for you and her, but not for me. The mission as you put it that she carried out on the night of her red test was to kill my wife. They thought my Eve was a traitor when n0othing could be further from the truth. She loved this country, she served it faithfully and this was her reward. To be killed so a rookie could earn her stripes."

"Oh cry me a river Shaw. If what you say about your wife is true, than she would be ashamed of you. In fact, I'd bet money that she'd kill you herself."

For a moment Shaw looked uncertain, but then his gaze hardened as he returned Clark's glare.

"I guess we'll never know. You know for years I wondered who killed my wife, and then I learn about the Intersect project. Imagine my surprise when shortly thereafter I learn that the lead CIA agent in charge of that project is none other than the woman who killed my wife. Fulcrum Command supplied proof, and all they wanted was the Intersect. Of course Larkin stealing it complicated things, but I think they'll be able to manage with you. Who knows, maybe I'll have a little fun with her before I kill her. Drugs can be so useful nowadays, and she is a very beautiful woman."

"I think I've heard enough."

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"First of all yes you are, and second of all I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who-"

"Me."

Shaw turned only to find himself punched in the face.

"Took you long enough Casey." Clark said as he stood up, rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"Sorry about that. Now I'm going to go get the girls." He said and Clark nodded before walking over to Shaw and grabbing him by the throat.

"Tell me Shaw, who is it? Who's Fulcrum Command? Tell me or I swear to God I will kill you right here, right now."

"Clark don't!" Sarah called from where she stood behind him,

"Sarah you didn't hear him. He blames you for his wife's death, she was your red test. He wants to kill you. But that's not all you had planned is it you sick son of a bitch? No, that wasn't enough for you was it? You threaten to rape and kill my girl, and you think I'll let you live?!"

"Clark please, don't do this. Don't kill him. Don't lose yourself. Please don't make the man I love disappear."

"She's right son, you're not a killer. You're better than this." Casey said calmly.

"I killed Lionel."

"Yes and for the moment, you're still you. If you keep going down this road there is no turning back now let him go."

For a moment he did nothing and then Clark threw Shaw to the floor, hate clear in his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"No, but I can. Now who's your boss? Who is Fulcrum?!" Casey yelled, crushing Shaw's hand with his foot, making him scream.

"I will cut your heart from your body unless you tell me what I want to know. NOW!"

"I'd listen to the man Shaw." Clark said with a grin.

"Okay...Okay, it was Rorak...Ted Rorak that's who you want!"

"Thank you." Sarah said before shooting him in the head.

Ted Rorak was scrambling around his office, shredding whatever documents he could and encrypting those he couldn't. He had just heard from one of his men that Shaw was dead and the Sullivan girl and her friends had escaped. Rorak wasn't an idiot by any means and he knew that could mean only one thing. Shaw had given him up, and they would be coming for him.

"Francine, get the chopper ready! I want to be out of here in ten minutes!"

"Leaving so soon Mr. Rorak?" Clark asked from the doorway.

"Newsflash asshole. Chopper's been grounded." Casey said as he and the rest of the team walked in behind Clark, all of them with weapon's pointed at Rorak.

**The White House-1630 hours**

"Mr. President, a Clark Kent is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

"By all means, show him in."

The door opened admitting Clark, Chloe, Lois, Sarah and Casey.

"I was told you wanted to see Mr. Kent?"

"Yes Mr. President. General Lane, General Beckman. I take great pleasure in presenting to you the leader of Fulcrum Mr. Ted Rorak."

"How can we be sure this is true?" Beckman asked.

"General, I give you my word, everything that Clark just said is on the level." Casey said.

"It's true m'am. Shaw kidnapped me, told me he wanted to know where Clark was for something called the Intersect."

"Where is Shaw now?" Beckman asked, and it was Sarah who took this one.

"He's dead. I killed him myself."

General Lane said nothing; he just walked across the room and pistol-whipped Shaw across the face.

"General." The President said, a hint of warning in his voice. Lane nodded, replacing his weapon in it's holster, and returning to where he was standing.

"Mr. Kent, Agent Walker, Colonel Casey, on behalf of the Unite States government I would like to extend my deepest apologies, and thank you for what you have done today. Although something tells me there are a couple other people who want to thank you." He said, picking up a phone.

"Send them in." He said, and the door opened, revealing Jonathan and Martha Kent.

"What is this?" Clark asked, pulling his weapon as the others did likewise.

"Relax Clark. I think it's time you know everything. Your mother and I, we work for the CIA and we've been in deep cover for nearly fifteen years trying to apprehend Fulcrum. We were notified as soon as you got Larkin's email, and we had to make everything convincing with Lionel and Lex watching us. That and we never wanted this life for you. You have enough without having to deal with this. That's why we were so harsh to you Sarah. We wanted Clark away from the CIA."

"Wow, I feel so dumb. I'm supposed to be the Enforcer, and I can't even spot a couple spies."

"Oh you're not dumb Sarah. I think you're just in love." Martha replied with a smile.

"You're right, I am." Sarah replied looking at Clark and giving him a kiss. The two were lost in their own world until Casey cleared his throat.

"Well yes. You'll be glad to know that we caught Lex outside of Paris yesterday and he is now rotting in prison." Beckman said.

"Serves the bastard right." Clark muttered.

"Clark Kent! Language!"

"Sorry mom." He replied sheepishly.

"So, what are you going to do now Mr. Kent?" The President asked.

"Well..."

**Six months later**

"Congagulations Agent Kent, and welcome to the CIA."

"Thank you General." He replied, shaking Beckman's hand.

"You've already got your first assignment. It seems that a new group is trying to pick up where Fulcrum left off. Your mission is to get into their circle using your cover as a wealthy young bussinessman named Charles Carmichael and shut them down. Your flight to Paris leaves in three hours. All that's left is to pick your team."

"I've already got the perfect one in mind."

"I thought as much. That's why I took care of it." Beckman replied, opening the door as Chloe, Lois, Casey and Sarah walked in.

"Miss Sullivan will take care of your technical issues, Miss Lane is your backup, and Casey is your weapons specialist. Agent Walker will be your partner obviously, given that she will also be undercover as your bride. I trust there are no problems with that?"

"None whatsoever General." He said, taking the rings.

"Mrs. Carmichael will you marry me?"

"Yes Mr. Carmichael I will." She replied with a smile as he slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled her in for a kiss. The first adventure may have been over, but for Agent Clark Kent and his team, the adventure was just beginning.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter of the first installment! I know this was supposed to be a crossover with NCIS and 24, but the more I thought about it keeping it Chuck/Smallville was more fun! I will be rewriting the first two chapters to reflect that soon and thanks for reading! Stay on the lookout for the sequel The Price of Secrets Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
